


Impact

by PrettyBoyAlexander



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/pseuds/PrettyBoyAlexander
Summary: “What’s on your mind?”“Everything and nothing.”





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic) for encouraging me to actually post this.

“Alec.” 

Hearing his name, Alec shook his head as tore his eyes away from the letter. Sheepishly smiling over at Magnus as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Everything and nothing,” Alec murmured, turning his body so that he could face Magnus as he sat on the other side of the couch.

“Want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, just,” Alec trailed off, eyes moving back to the letter, as he tried to compose his thoughts, grateful that Magnus was content to sit with him while he reread the letter.

“Tea?” asked Magnus, breaking the silence they had found themselves in. 

“Please.”

Smiling in appreciation, Alec reached for the cup that sat in front of him, sipping the contents taking a moment to focus on the soothing chamomile tea Magnus had summoned. Gripping the cup in his hands as he breathed in the scent, feeling his body relax with each breath he took. 

“It’s just, I.”

“Take your time Alexander.”

“This letter,” Alec sighed, looking down at the piece of paper in his lap.

Sipping his tea, Magnus glanced towards Alec giving him time and space to say what was on his mind.

“I just, I didn’t expect this.”

“Mmm”

“When I kissed you, at the wedding, I did it for me, even if I didn’t know it at the time. I never expected this,” Alec spoke, holding the letter a little higher as he met Magnus’ eyes, “But then Underhill thanked me and I thought that would be it.”

“But”

“But then I got this,” passing the letter to Magnus, Alec watched as he read it, sipping his tea. Smiling softly as he saw Magnus’ eyes begin to grow glassy, knowing that he’d almost reached the end of the letter, knowing that the words that had hit him the most would hit Magnus as well.

“Alexander.” 

“I just, I don’t know how I feel about it,” Alec sighed, “I never expected this, never thought I could be happy, but to have this impact on other people and get a letter like that. Fuck.”

“You’re allowed to be overwhelmed,”

“I know,”

“It’s a big thing, for them and for you.”

“I know, Magnus,” Alec snapped, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I, I feel so much but also not much at the same time.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s knee, setting the letter down as he took Alec’s hand in his own, “You’ll figure out the most important feelings you have about this in time.”

“One thing I do know, I want to help them, not sure how. But if there’s a way I can help them, stop them from feeling what I use to feel. Then I want to help.”

“Then we’ll try and find a way,”

“Thank you. I still can’t believe someone named themselves after me.”

“I know, but it happened, because you inspired someone. You’re an inspiration to a lot of young shadowhunters, just by being yourself.”

“It’s a lot of responsibility.”

“It doesn’t have to be, just be yourself, Alexander. You being willing to stand up for yourself and not give into the clave’s archaic views inspired so many people, just continue being you and you’ll keep doing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is something that's been bugging me for a while and I finally caved and wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/prettyboymalec)


End file.
